


Mom's Not Alright

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Grieving, Ignis isn't blinded, M/M, Rough Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: When Ignis had put on the ring, he had seen Noct's future. However, it's not his place to tell anyone. He's the first and only person to know what Noct's future holds... and he's not coping well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and pretty rough... You've been warned.

Mom’s Not Alright 

🍷🍸🍷🍸🍷🍸🍷🍸🍷🍸

This week was a wreck. 

Leviathan’s attack on Altissia left all four of them exhausted, wounded, and agitated. They kept the talking to a minimum, skirting around any real conversation despite Prompto’s attempt to cheer them up with his usual lively banter. However, even his attempts were half-hearted and he usually gave up before the words had even left his mouth. 

Lunafreya’s death had left a gaping hole in Noct’s life and he struggled to come to terms with her passing. Despite Gladio’s heated words, Noct just wasn’t himself. He expressed disinterest in Prompto’s photography and would spend most of his time alone if he could get the down time. 

Gladio’s stress expressed itself in rage. Subsequently, he would throw passive aggressive comments in the prince’s direction and the two would often get into physical disagreements, which Ignis would immediately put an end to. The Shield’s temper flared and could barely stand to be around Noctis for more than a few minutes. 

And Ignis was healing. The burns from wearing the Ring of the Lucii were brutal and had left his face and hands peeling and bleeding. His vision had returned to him after a few days, a blessing he didn’t quite understand. Much to his own humor he thought perhaps the gods knew the other three still needed him to watch over them, thus Ignis’ eyesight remained intact. However, Ignis thought little about the gods’ idea of a joke and focused rather on Bahamut’s words to him. Before he had reached Noctis on the alter, the god had given him a premonition of the prince’s future for a reason unknown to the advisor. But the message laid before Ignis was a heavy one:

‘The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen.’ 

Noct. If Bahamut’s words were true, then... Noct would have to give up his life. And the boy didn’t even know it yet. 

And Ignis couldn’t tell him. It wasn’t his place. The gods will make it known to Noct when the time is right. Ignis just had to keep his mouth shut for the time being. 

The sadness and the guilt of knowing Noct’s fate and not being able to warn him ate away at Ignis’ heart. The pain he felt for Noct not being able to experience life the way he should have - the way he wanted - was almost too much. The prince’s childhood, his teenage years, and now his adulthood would all be ripped away from him because of the intense dance between light and dark. Because the gods had made a mistake. Because Noct was the one chosen to fix it. 

That’s why when they silently agreed to set up camp for the night, Ignis had broken out the finest bottle of wine he had. He had packed it before they left Insomnia, a small gift for Noct in regards to his marriage to Lunafreya. 

He wouldn’t be needing the gift now. 

Prompto and Noct has retreated to their tent, no doubt to stare at their phones in awkward silence as they curled up side by side in sleeping bags. That was good enough for Ignis and he carefully unpacked a wine glass. 

Quietly he poured the blood red liquid into the glass and filled it a bit more than halfway. He knew his limits and when it came to alcohol, he usually had to stop himself at around a quarter of the glass unless he wanted to render himself useless. And usually the tactician was aware that he was a lightweight and refused to allow himself to lose control over his body. But tonight was different. Bahamut’s voice continued to echo in his head and he was tired of fighting back tears every moment he caught Noctis’ eye or noted how different things would be without him with them. He needed a break. 

He sets the bottle down beside one of the folding chairs and lets himself sink into the well-used fabric of the camping gear. Heat from the fire warmed Ignis’ face as he brought the glass to his lips. 

The lovely bitterness of the red wine spread over his tongue and the taste settled into his cheeks. His thoughts note the heavy silence hanging over the campsite and the awkward air between all three of them. There must be a way to get them all to communicate. If he could get himself to unwind, maybe...

He took a sip, a big one this time, and swallowed quick. The warmth of the alcohol trailed down his throat and he could feel it begin to pool in his stomach. It was really great wine, it was almost as if he could taste its expensiveness. 

Then all at once, guilt hit him like a Dualhorn. This bottle was supposed to be for Noctis. He was being completely unprofessional and a feeling of self-hatred washed over him. How dare he act so selfish when Noct was clearly about to go through so much more. But yet... 

He was allowed to mourn his friend’s fate. He was allowed feelings, and he was allowed to use the bottle he bought with his own godsdamn money however he so pleased. 

By the time Gladio eased himself into the neighboring chair, Ignis’ face was flushed with an aura of drunkenness and he swayed slightly where he sat. He turns his head towards him and gives him a lopsided smile. “Gladio...”

The slurred tone in the advisor’s voice immediately caught the other’s attention. At first, Gladio thought perhaps he had been struck with some kind of ailment and sat up to inspect him. But it was then when his eyes fell on the now almost empty glass resting in his friend’s lap. The usual composed, calm Ignis suddenly tipsy and giggly- it was almost strange enough to scare him. 

“Iggy... What’s going on?” Gladio kept his voice soft, the change in Ignis’ character worrying him. 

The tactician’s flushed face breaks into another smile and he lets out a snort. “I cannot tell you~” He studies Gladio’s surprised and almost fearful expression and lets out another drunken laugh. “I can’t do anything, I cannot tell you and I cannot stop it.”

The Shield is on his feet the moment the sob racks Ignis’ chest so hard it burns the back of his throat. The glass is gently taken from his hands and placed beside the bottle before Gladio’s hands grasp his own. “Scientia I need you to tell me what the hell you’re talking about.” 

“Gladio I can’t, I can’t-“ His voice breaks as another sob shakes him to the core. 

Before he knows it, his face is buried in Gladio’s shoulder and the Shield has him settled in his lap, protectively holding him into his chest. He must have fallen forward to take comfort in his friend and put himself in this embarrassing situation but right now he couldn’t care, the only thing on his mind was Noct and how he was so, so going to miss him. 

“Iggy, hey...” The low rumble from Gladio catches his attention and a hand finds Ignis’ clammy one. “Deep breaths, it will be alright.” No doubt the brunette had practice with comforting somebody. Iris was his whole world and probably held her just like this numerous times. 

The sound of a zipper coming undone causes Ignis to tense and rub at his eyes to compose himself but Gladio only pulls him back into his chest and one of his hands leave his body, most likely to wave the two other boys away. There is silence for a moment before the zipper slowly sounds again and Ignis sits up. 

“I apologize, I should not be so careless with my emotions.” He sniffles as Gladio looks on with worry. “How unprofessional.” 

“Ignis, knock it off with all of that ‘high advisory’ bullshit. What the fuck happened to you?” His eyes narrow as the tactician stands, watching to make sure he doesn’t end up stumbling into the fire. 

“Gladio please,” He reaches up to adjust his glasses and sways slightly, reaching a gloved hand out to the folding chair for support. 

The Shield is by his side immediately, arm wrapped around his waist to support him. “You’re a fucking mess, Iggy, look at you! You never lose control of yourself like this!” 

“I believe I just need to lie down.” He tiredly contorts. The range of emotions flooding his mind and the drunkenness made him weary. Much to his credit, Gladio leaves it alone and half carries Ignis to their tent, helping him with his nightly routine before putting him to bed. 

Iggy was out before his head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis confronts the boys.

The next day was a range of awkward stares and stressed silence as they moved on to their next location. Nobody brought up Ignis’ breakdown the night before and he was thankful. He had no excuse. 

The day dragged on remarkably long and Ignis almost sighed in relief when Noct decided to settle down into a hotel room. They dragged their things into their small, two bedroom rental room and quickly set to isolating themselves. Noct and Prompto holed up in their bedroom while Gladio had left to clear his head which allowed Ignis some time by himself in the small kitchen to make their meals. He was pleased to have a real surface to cook on again and decided to serve one of Noct’s favorite dishes. It was the least he could do. 

When dinner was served, Gladio had not returned. The three of them ate in silence and Ignis cleaned up afterwards, wrapping up Gladio’s plate to save it for when he decided to come back.

He couldn’t live like this anymore. He couldn’t let Noct live like this anymore. Something needed to change and it was obvious he was the one that needed to give the others that extra push. 

So that’s why he sat at the dining room table and waited. 

~ 

The door finally swung open in the late hours of the night. The Amicitia tried his best to be silent coming in but someone has big as he was would barely have the stealthiness of a coeurl. 

“Gladiolus.” 

Ignis’ cool tone almost made the other freeze in place like a guilty teen arriving home after curfew. He turns his head to find Ignis sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest. Noct and Prompto were on either side of him at the table, the two sharing exhausted expressions. 

“Please take a seat.” 

Slowly he stalks over and pulls out one of the chairs to sit. “What’s this about?” 

“I won’t suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer.” He turns to where Noct slouches in the seat beside him. “Noct,” 

The prince looks up, his crystal blue eyes piercing into Ignis’ and it was almost as if he could feel the wound within his heart open again. 

“You are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.” He tears his gaze away to settle on Gladio once more. “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he’s ready.” 

Everyone’s eyes fall to Gladio and the brunette sets his jaw before sitting back. “Fine. Have it your way. But we’re all suffering here,” He shoots a look at Noct. “Let’s not forget the sacrifice you made to keep our Prince Charmless safe.” 

“You think I don’t care? I’ve known him longer than you have, of course his sacrifice meant something to me!” Noct interjected, anger rousing him from his sleepy state. 

“Well you sure as hell ain’t acting like you give a shit.” 

“Hey, guys,” Prompto begins but is cut off by Noct’s retort. 

“At least I stick around and support him while you go out to bars and come back smelling like booze and women.” 

The Shield’s chair scrapes the floor as he stands. Prompto jumps to his feet and grabs Gladio’s arm to keep him back but the brunette only shoves him back into his seat. 

“Enough!!” Ignis’ voice was loud enough to wake the people in the rooms beside them and better yet, enough to stop them from fighting. “I told you I’ve had enough of the bickering. I want it to end and I want it to end tonight.”

The three of them fall into a silent agreement. 

“Fine.” Noct stands. “Goodnight, Specs.” He glances over to his Shield. “Gladio.” He then turns on his heel and heads back to his room, Prompto following him like a nervous puppy. 

Ignis lets out a heavy sigh and leans back against the chair, suddenly very tired and a migraine beginning to form. He needed another drink. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

“Just a headache, I’ll be fine.” He gestures to the refrigerator. “I set aside your dinner.”

“You should rest, Iggy.” He states, ignoring Ignis’ attempt to change the topic of conversation. “I know you won’t tell me what’s going on with you, but that ain’t gonna stop me from making sure you don’t run yourself into the ground.” 

Hearing Gladio’s concern for his health almost brought a smile to his face. Almost. 

“I appreciate your regard for my wellbeing but I will be fine once I rest. Please eat.” He gestures to the refrigerator once again. 

“Yeah... Thanks.” 

“Then I best be retiring for the night.” He stands and pushes the chair in before heading to the second bedroom. He stops once he reaches the threshold. “And Gladio...”

The brunette looks up from peeling back the wrapping around his plate. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” 

The slight smile Gladio showed felt like coming home. “Of course, Iggy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have theories as to what is going on with Ignis

The next few days were full of running errands for random strangers and taking on hunts to save up for another hotel. Noctis had expressed that he missed a “real bed” and wanted to take a hot shower. Neither of them argued with that decision and they found an even bigger and more elegant hotel than the last. 

Normally, Ignis would be mortified at the amount of money they spent for one night under a roof. But he was too exhausted and emotionally drained to put up a fight with the prince and set to cooking dinner straight away. 

Luckily, the tense atmosphere between the four of them vanished after their conversation and the three of them had gone back to their usual selves. Noct would still fall silent every once in a while, no doubt his thoughts straying to Luna. But neither Prompto or Gladio allowed him to sulk for too long, getting him wrapped up in some sort of stupid comment or childish game. 

Dinner was served relatively early but nobody seemed to mind. Ignis had made another one of Noctis’ favorite dishes and fondly looked on as Noct enjoyed the meal and bantered with his friends. Ignis would miss this; sitting down at a dinner table with Noct, sitting so casually with the future king as his retainers poked fun at his hair, his clothes, anything to get a half-assed reaction out of him. And as always, Noct would push his vegetables to the side of his plate. 

Prompto made some ridiculous comment and Noct’s laugh struck Ignis like a bolt of Thundra to the chest. ‘Get ahold of yourself, Scientia.’ Cor would tell him. But for some reason, he couldn’t. Tears quickly well up in his eyes and he blinks, bringing a hand to his face to pass it off as some piece of debris that fell in his eye. “Please excuse me.” It took all of his strength to keep his voice from wavering and he felt their eyes on his back as he retreated to the bathroom. 

Once the door was closed and locked, he brought a gloved hand to his mouth to cover his sob. The wail wracked his body as he tried his best to keep himself quiet. As he sits back against the sink he tries composing himself, maneuvering his way through breathing techniques and rehearsed the comforting words he would guide a young Noct through when he would be upset years ago. 

Noct... Oh, Noct. 

A firm but quiet knock sounds on the outside of the bathroom door and Ignis’ head shoots up. “Iggy?” Gladio’s voice reaches his ears. 

In a desperate attempt to make his absence normal, Ignis lets out a cough. “Yes, I will be out in a minute. Just having some trouble with my eye.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” The Shield’s voice was gentle. “Unlock the door.” 

Rather than arguing, Ignis slowly reaches out and unlocks the door, allowing Gladio to swing it open and take in his vulnerable state. He says nothing as he tenderly pulls the other into a comforting hug, soothing Ignis’ trembling form.

Between soft sobs and shaking breathes, Ignis manages to ask, “Noct... did he eat?” 

“Yeah. They both did.” He’s quiet for another moment before adding, “They’re worried about you. I am too.” 

Ignis sniffles then wipes away the tears rolling from his cheeks. He lets out a breath, able to get his breathing under control now that he had the comfort of another at his disposal. “I’m fine.” He manages as he pulls away to tug a handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Iggy...” 

The advisor glances up at the other before dabbing at his eyes. “Gladio, please... I can handle this.”

“Well you’re not doing a very good job doing it by yourself.” The Shield’s eyes narrow. “You know that you shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help... Especially from the three of us. And if not them, then me.” 

Ignis only nods. “Yes. I appreciate your concern, it certainly does not go unnoticed.” He turns towards the mirror to fix at his appearance. “I apologize for my sudden dismissal at the dinner table. Again, it was... unprofessional.” 

“I don’t give a shit if it was ‘unprofessional’ and neither do they.” He gestures towards the kitchen. “The only thing that matters is that you’re okay.” 

“Like I said, I’m fine.” Ignis fixes the cuffs of his sleeves. “And again, I’ll thank you for your concern.” He firmly states before slipping out of the small room. 

Gladio only shakes his head and sighs. 

~ 

While Ignis set to work cleaning up after dinner, the three others set to playing Kings Knight in Noctis and Prompto’s claimed room. The two boys huddled beside one another on the bed, pointing at each other’s screens and making jokes while Gladio sat in a neighboring armchair. He added to their chatter every once in a while but for the most part stayed silent, focused on his phone while his mind strayed to Ignis. He had never seen the other so upset before in his life, and he had known Iggy for years. Something must have happened when they became separated in Altissia. But what could have been so disheartening that it had Ignis- calm, cool, collected Ignis Scientia- choking back tears during the day and breaking down once he was alone? And why wasn’t he opening up to any of them? 

“Hey, earth to Gladio!” 

Noct’s voice brought him back to the present and he looks over to him. 

“Are you joining this round or not?” He asks. 

Oh, right. They were playing Kings Knight. Gladio closes the app then stands, putting his phone down. “I think it’s time for our Sleeping Beauty to get catch some Z’s.” 

The two of them groan but know better than to argue. Once Noct rolls out of bed to change, Gladio heads for the door. 

“Hey... Gladio...”

He turns back towards Noct. The sudden concerned look on his face catching him unsuspectedly. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

The prince lowers his voice and twists some of his hair in his fingers with silent worry. “What’s wrong with Specs?” 

The Shield could only sigh and crosses his arms as the two boys look at him for explanation. “I don’t know. He won’t tell me.”

“Why isn’t he telling us what’s wrong?” Prompto pipes up from his spot on the bed. 

“I don’t know. I wish he would, maybe we could do something to help. But for now we gotta respect his privacy and let him handle what he’s going through on his own until he asks for help. He’s always been that way.” Hearing the words only made him feel for Ignis more and feelings of anger began swirling in his chest. If anyone had done something to harm him and he found out about it, he would make sure that person would pay. 

“I’ve never seen him cry like that before.” Noct states, mostly to himself. 

“Yeah, it was kinda terrifying...” Prompto looks to Noct them to Gladio. “If Ignis is that upset, maybe it has something to do with one of us?” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Gladio rumbles.

“But it totally is.” Prom continues. “When have you ever seen him care so much about anything or anyone else? We’re his family, his biggest priority. He’s acting like he just lost one of us.” 

“It doesn’t have to be one of us!” The brunette raises his voice slightly. He didn’t want to admit that Prompto’s observations were probably spot on and that, in all honesty, it scared him. “We’re fine. I will make sure we’ll all be okay.” 

“But which one of us would be the one he would be mourning?” Noct quietly asks, ignoring Gladio’s temper. The two others fall silent as their eyes fall on him. The prolonging silence only answers his question and he looks away before sitting down. “Right... I guess that makes sense.” 

Prompto’s hand find the prince’s back. “Noct we don’t know anything for sure yet, we’re just speculating. You’re not gonna die.”

“Both of you knock it off! None of us are dying!” Gladio’s anger flares and he tries keeping his voice down. “It’s Iggy’s problem and us invading his privacy ain’t gonna help him. Just take it easy and let him deal with it on his own.” He uncrosses his arms and grabs the door handle. “Both of you get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow.” Then with that, he leaves them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis drunkenly asks Gladio to make him forget.

It was a ridiculous claim, one of them dying. They were supposed to deliver Noct to the Citadel, he casts out the darkness and brings back the light, then he rules as a King of Lucis with all three of them at his side. That’s the way it was supposed to be. One of them losing their life was out of the question and Gladio would make sure it would stay that way. 

The brunette barely has time to digest the conversation before he runs into Ignis. The other man was at the table, seemingly taking inventory of their items due to all the lists laid out in front of him, a normal part of his daily routine. The only difference was the uncorked bottle in his hands and the way he was slouching over the table. 

“Iggy, hey,” Gladio approaches him, gently placing a hand on his upper arm and attempts taking the bottle from him. Gods, he was drinking straight from the bottle now. What the hell was happening? 

“Gladio stop it.” He slurs, yanking it away from his grasp. 

“You’ve had enough, are you trying to give yourself a hangover?” He growls in his ear as he reaches for it again. 

Ignis flinches and his face becomes slightly more red underneath the drunken glow. He lets out a small laugh as the other’s breath tickles his neck. “Gladiolus!”

Narrowing his eyes, the Shield pulls away. “Iggy, you need to get in bed. You’ve had enough.” He pulls the chair back and takes his arm, easily pulling his slender frame from the chair to stand. “Can you walk?” The other keeps giggling to himself and brings the bottle to his lips again, taking a large swig. “Whoa, Iggy, hey!” He roughly yanks the bottle from him. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

The other falls against him and smiles drunkenly, letting out another laugh. “Gladio, I appreciate you always... looking out for me. You know?” 

“Don’t talk, lets just get you to bed.” He sets the bottle back down on the table but then almost stumbles back as Ignis grabs the front of his tank top. “Hey-“ 

Despite his strangely giddy attitude, the advisor’s voice becomes low and serious. “I want you to make me forget. I know what you’re packing and I want you to use all of it to make me braindead for the remainder of the night.” 

Completely taken aback, the Shield can only stare at the other. “I... Ig-, wh... Huh?” 

“The walls are built well, the boys won’t hear.” He releases his grip on the shirt and touches his chest instead as he leans in closer, tilting his head and brushing his lips against the other’s jaw. “I need you to take me, take me so hard I can’t think. Please, Gladiolus...” 

At this point, Gladio was so surprised he could barely form words. “I-Iggy...” He shakes his head and pulls back from the beautiful mouth on his neck. “You’re drunk. I’ll help you get into bed but nothing else.” He gets a good hold on the other and helps him walk to their bedroom and sits him on the bed while he searches through their bags to find his night clothes. 

He couldn’t believe Ignis had just asked him for... that. Of course he wanted to help him in any way he could. Ignis always did what he could for them, he would have no problem returning the favor when need be. But not while he was intoxicated. Not when he wasn’t thinking straight. 

He manages to pull a pair of pajamas from their bags and turns towards Ignis. In the time Gladio spent searching through the bags, the tactician had worked himself out of his dress shirt and lost his gloves. Gladio shuffles over and lets out a breath, unsure where to begin. “Okay... Just... stay there.” Kneeling in front of him he gently works him out of his dress pants and into sweats, ignoring Ignis’ fingers running through his hair. His talented fingers felt heavenly as they rubbed the roots of his hair but he refused to think too much of it. He stands and fits the loose t-shirt over the other’s head, managing to help fit his arms through the holes. “Alright, lie back, c’mon.” He guides Ignis’ body back and pulls the blankets over him. After plucking the glasses from his face he sets them on the nightstand. “Get some sleep, Iggy.” 

“Mm.” He purrs before turning his face into the pillow. 

The other digs through the bags to get his things and decides to move to the couch for the night, letting Ignis take the bed and have his privacy. He cleans up after the mess he left behind, packing the bottle away and gathering the papers on the table, organizing things the way he had seen Ignis do it hundreds of times. Once everything was neat he sits on the couch and rubs his face as the incident with Ignis runs through his head again. Everything about it just made him so confused- how was he getting his hands on so much wine? What was making him so upset? And how did he know that very personal detail about him? 

It made him think about what would have happened if he did accept Ignis’ request. He never thought about the other’s body in such a way besides a few innocent observations on how thin and good looking he was. But now that the thought was there in his head, it made him realize maybe his past observations were just a little more than that. Right now he could be in there with that alluring, devil of a man and probably be getting some really good sex out of it, too. 

Pushing the thought from his mind, he finds the extra blanket and lies it out on top on himself before lying back. Now wasn’t the time to get carried away, although the more the thought came back to him the harder it became to resist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets what he's been asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT INCOMING*

Pressure. There’s pressure on his hips and... gods that feels good. A talented mouth is working against his neck and making his skin shiver as he wakes up. Gladio raises his hands and gently places them on the body perched on his as he slowly comes to his senses. “Mm...?” 

“Morning~” A familiar voice drips like honey in his ear and a hand he now registers is placed on his chest slips further down his stomach. 

Immediately he’s sitting up, grasping the wrist of the hand to pull it away. His eyes are wide open as he takes in Ignis’ face a few inches from his own. “Iggy, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Shh!” Green eyes narrow as he stares down into him. “Don’t wake them up.” He says in a hushed tone. 

“What are you doing?!” Gladio asks in a harsh whisper. 

“I’m doing as I see fit for my needs, and you will certainly be more than enough to satisfy me.” He states. “Now please let go of my wrist.” 

“Wh-? Ignis, just listen to me alright?” Gladio tries but Ignis cuts him off.

“No, Gladiolus, you listen to me this time.” Ignis attempts yanking his hands away but to no avail and the other tries ignoring the squirming happening in his lap. “For once in your life, quit being so stubborn! I am perfectly sober and I’m making it quite clear as to what I so desire. Stop trying to shield me from myself and fuck me already!!” 

Glaring right back in to Ignis’ piercing gaze, Gladio sets his jaw. “... Fine.” He hooks his hands under Ignis’ thighs, pulling him up as he stands and carries him back into the bedroom. The other only wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, failing to hide the triumphant smirk on his face. Once his knees hit the bed, Gladio drops him and watches him fall back obediently against the mattress and look up at him with the same smirk. Gods, he was so good at getting what he wanted. 

Leaning over the body before him, he puts his lips to his ear as he begins to roughly pull the clothing off. “You want me to fuck you? I’ll make it so you can’t walk for weeks and the only word you’ll be able to get out is my name.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Ignis retaliates, although his face becomes visibly flushed from the promise. 

In the meantime, Gladio hurries through prepping although is careful to do it properly. They couldn’t afford to have their tactician completely damaged or out of commission longer than necessary. Once he was sure the other was ready for him, he pulls away to look for any sort of protection but Ignis pulls him back down. “Just do it.” 

Taken back by the comment, Gladio stares dumbfounded. It was so unlike Ignis to just rush straight into things without planning ahead or being careful of every little detail. Hell, this whole situation was unlike Ignis in the first place. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure, just do it quickly!” He commands. And with that, the Shield slowly enters his body. The sensation is strange at first, Ignis’ face slightly crinkles into a display mixed with confusion and a little bit of pain and in any other situation Gladio would’ve laughed in adoration for the brunette’s innocence. But right now he was pretty sure Ignis wouldn’t be afraid to whip out a dagger and hold it to his throat if he didn’t get what he wanted. 

“Take a deep breath, it’ll go away in a minute.” He tries soothing as Ignis’ body gets used to him. 

“I know.” Was his sharp reply. Sooner or later however, the tactician’s gaze seemed further away and his body relaxes against the bed and Gladio knew that was his cue. He captures Ignis in a sudden, desperate kiss as he pushes his hips forward, determined to fill him with everything he has while his tongue dominates the other’s mouth. A small whimper comes from Ignis, nervous yet pleasureful, as his fingers dig for purchase in Gladio’s shoulder blades. Being so filled with Gladio- it was everything he wanted. Overwhelming power, being taken over and soon enough he won’t be able to think about anything other than the man above him. Good. 

The other was huge, Ignis sorely miscalculated just how big Gladio really was. The burn of the stretching felt so good and the more he was fed, the more his thoughts jumbled. Gladio pushes his cock in a bit further and the intrusion brushing against his inner walls so deep inside him was enough to cause a small moan to escape him. The brunette was being so careful, taking things slow as to not harm him. It was such an utter Gladiolus thing to do, despite being able to feel the throbbing need buried inside him. Any other time he would be impressed, maybe even a little flattered that the Shield was being gentle and taking proper care of him. But right now he needed more than that. He needed more, and quickly. 

“Gladio,” Ignis began but a sudden change in motion left the rest of his words on his tongue. As if he was waiting for Ignis’ permission, Gladio had nearly pulled out to only then thrust himself back in with strong force. He grips the other’s thigh, pulling it up against his side to gain a better angle before doing it again, thrusting himself in with a grunt drawn out of him by the force. 

A loud moan and another hard thrust left Ignis choking. Barely registering the other lean over him, he lets out a hot sigh as Gladio’s mouth finds his chest. The tactician’s back arches underneath the larger man as his tongue tweaks at a nipple and the cock inside him manages to bury itself even deeper than before. Yes, this is what he wanted. He couldn’t think, only focusing on the pleasure Gladio was graciously giving him. “Yes, yes that’s it~” He purrs. “Ah~!” 

Gladio, on the other hand, was just as over the moon. Ignis’ body was perfect- flexible, slender yet muscular, and reacted so well to his member. As he arches and squirms in pleasure beneath him, Gladio takes mental pictures in his mind. The advisor’s cheeks were so flushed, glasses askew, lips parted. He was beautiful. 

Lifting his legs, Gladio pushes them up and out of the way. Ignis wanted to completely lose it and he would do more than just deliver. And in all honesty, he wanted to see the usual calm and collected Ignis Scientia get fucked out of his mind. 

Once his legs were fully parted, the Shield wastes no time picking up his pace. Ignis’ brows knit together and his head falls back against the pillow as another moan erupts from him. They continue spilling from his lips as Gladio makes no point in stopping, quickly slamming his hips into the other. 

“Hell~, Oh! Gladio, Ah...!” His beautiful fingers claw at the man’s arms, eyes fluttering as he tries focusing but to no avail. Every delicious spot inside him was being played with, the width of Gladio’s cock rubbing against them over and over again as the muscles obediently wrapped around him tighter and tighter until Ignis opened his mouth to take in a breath and suddenly he was empty. 

Dazed and confused, he peers over askew glasses to find the Shield had barely broke a sweat, dick wobbling angrily between his legs as he knelt over Ignis’ worn and warm body. The wonderful fuzziness between his ears was beginning to fade and he licks his lips as he narrows his eyes up at the other. 

“Easy, tiger. You come now, it’s all over.” Gladio’s rough voice made his skin rise. “C’mon, turn over.” 

Doing as he says, the advisor rolls off his back and onto his stomach instead. He feels Gladio’s calloused hands on his hips and begins to let out a hum but his ass is raised into the air and the sound turns more into a strangled yelp. Cheeks burning in embarrassment, he turns his head back to shoot a pointed glare at the other. “What are you-“ 

“Relax.” 

The mattress dips near Ignis’ sides and suddenly his ass is pressed against Gladio’s hips. The man lets out a low rumble and nuzzles his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck, lining up his dick against the opening once more. As he’s entered a second time, Ignis feels a hand gently but firmly push on his back causing his spine to arch underneath his touch. The steep angle Gladio was entering him at somehow made everything feel hotter. Elegant fingers dig into the pillow his cheek is crushed against as the Shield fully sheathes himself inside him and Ignis’ eyes roll back in his head as a loud moan slips from him. 

“Fuck...” The larger brunette’s fingers grip his slender hips a bit tighter, resisting the urge to pull them back against him. Soft pants spill from his lips as he gazes down at the other. “You ok, Iggy?” 

“Gladio~” Breathlessly speaking, Ignis’ eyes flutter closed. 

The sight alone was almost enough to drive the Shield to lose control. Never in a million years did he ever dream of Ignis like this here in front of him, begging and watching him with dark eyes. But now that it was happening, now that he’s had a small taste, he can’t get enough. 

“Give me your hands.” He orders. Ignis’ slender fingers let go of their hold of the soft pillow beneath him and his hands slip back to where Gladio can grab his wrists and pin them against his back. “Don’t move,” he purrs. “Let me do all the work.” 

Once Gladio had him secured, he wastes no time driving himself down into the willing body beneath him. Rough fingertips dig and pull at Ignis’ creamy skin hard enough to leave bruises. With every hard thrust of his hips, Ignis’ breath escapes him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“Gl- adio~ Gladio, I-!” Ignis squeaks and the other lets out a loud curse. “Yes, Gladio!” Numbness begins to creep through his arms, but Ignis doesn’t notice. The only thing on his mind was the pending orgasm that was about to hit him full force. 

Rather than keep him from it, Gladio’s thrusts only come faster and faster until Ignis’ body tenses and thrashes under his hold. The sight, as well as the begging and sobbing coming from Ignis, Ignis of all people, was enough to send him over the edge with him.

Once Gladio came back to his mind, he found Ignis glassy eyed and still babbling. Letting up on his wrists, he pats the other’s hip. “Hey, you good?” 

“M-Mmh...” Ignis’ arms relax but stay resting obediently on his spine. As Gladio’s member leaves him, he shutters and lets out a soft moan. 

“C’mere, baby,” The Shield’s voice rumbles as he returns Ignis to his back. He kisses him smoothly, pulling a dazed whimper from the other before moving to his neck. His calloused fingertips find his chest and he massages gently, earning more soft groans from the other. 

“Gladio~” Ignis arches under his touch and breathes hotly, leg coming up to hook up against the Shield’s thigh. “Gladio~ oh fuck~” 

Smiling, Gladio presses another kiss to his clavicle. “‘S it still hittin’ you, baby?” A hand snakes down to slip a few fingers back in to his lover and Ignis immediately mewls. He thrusts his fingers in a few times, cum squelching and dripping down his wrist, before pulling them out. Instead, his kisses sink lower and lower until he can hook Ignis’ goddess-like legs around his shoulders and clean up their mess with his tongue. Ignis let’s out more small, exhausted sounds before his fingers find Gladio’s hair. Running through his brown locks, Ignis watches and raises his hips every now and again, eyes closing as small waves of pleasure hit him. 

Once finished, Gladio returns to his place above him and nibbles at his jaw. The glossy look in Ignis’ eyes had pretty much faded, he just looked content and sleepy. His talented fingers continue to work through the Shield’s mane and listens to Gladio’s little rumbles of pleasure as he rubs at the roots. 

After eons of silence and soft kisses, Ignis’ voice meets Gladio’s ear in a soft tone. “Thank you.”

Gladio only smiles. “Welcome back, space cadet.”


	6. Chapter 6

Later that morning, the two are cleaned up and have breakfast ready before the two other boys shuffle sleepily out of their room. They sit at the table in their zombie-like state and Ignis sets dishes down in front of them. 

“We should head for Tenebrae soon, Noct.” 

Noctis only waves him away and sleepily picks at his food. The dark circles under his eyes suggest he didn’t sleep, and the silence from Prompto, who was normally a morning person, suggest that he didn’t sleep well either. 

“What, you two stay up playing video games all night or something?” Gladio crosses his arms and Prompto rests his head against the table. 

“We’re worried about Ignis.” 

Silence follows Noct’s voice, the two others unsure of what to say. Ignis and Gladio exchange glances before Ignis clears his throat. “I’m quite alright, don’t worry yourself.”

“No you aren’t.” Noctis snaps. It’s silent again before he adds, softer, “As your king... As your friend... I thought you could trust me enough to tell me anything.” 

“Noct...” The pain in Noctis’ voice struck guilt into Ignis and it hurt. “Of course I trust you.”

“Then why aren’t you telling us what’s wrong?!” 

“I can’t, I-I-“ The chair scrapes back and Ignis winces as Noct gets up. “Noctis, wait-“ He’s cut off by the bedroom door slamming shut and closes his mouth. 

Prompto stands to go after him but Gladio growls “Leave him.” He slowly sits back in his chair. Gladio’s hand finds Ignis’ back and glares after Noct. “He’ll get over it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... You're probably wondering "Sage... why is this so short?" Well... heh... I kinda lost inspiration. I'm sorry!! If I figure out how to keep the story going, I promise I will update you guys! Plz don't hate me....


End file.
